Star Wars: Thoughts of a New Sith Lord
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: This is the companion story to Thoughts of a Jedi Master. Basically it's about what Anakin thinks as he does things that will cement his place in the history of the Sith Empire. Please R&R better than the summary, I promise


**Here is my story of Anakin Skywalker's thoughts during ROTS. This is the sister story to Thoughts of a Jedi Master. Please R&R**

Anakin Skywalker entered the Chancellor's main office just in time to see Mace Windu kick Palpatine in the face, knocking the Chancellor's lightsaber out of the window. The Chancellor scrambled backwards as the Korrun Jedi Master advanced, his violet lightsaber at Palpatine's throat.

"You are under arrest, _my Lord."_

"Anakin, I told you it would come to this. I was right, the Jedi are taking over."

"The oppression of the Sith will never return. You have lost."

"No, no, no! You will die!"

Anakin watched as lightning shot out of Palpatine's hands and the first bolts hit Mace dead on. However, his violet blade was able to deflect the rest. Anakin could only watch as the attack continued.

"He's a traitor!"

"He...is...the traitor."

_'Who do I help? The man who has looked out after me ever since I arrived on Coruscant or Master Windu, one of the Masters to the Order I have sworn my life to? Who do I help?"_

"I have the power to save the one you love. You must choose."

"Don't listen to him Anakin."

_'Palpatine can help me to save Padmé, but if I help Palpatine, that would mean turning on Master Windu and the Jedi Order.'_

"Don't let him kill me...I can't hold it any longer...I...I...I can't...I can't hold...I've become to weak. Anakin...help me... help me..."

_'It's settled. Master Windu and I arrest Palpatine, and while he's awaiting a trial, I sneak in and learn his secrets. Everyone lives and I save Padmé without betraying the Jedi Order. My problems are solved.'_

"I'm going to end this once and for all."

This finally got a reaction out of Anakin.

"You can't. He must stand trial."

"He has control of the Senate and the Courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive."

"I'm too weak. Please don't kill me."

"It's not the Jedi way. He must live."

"Please don't..."

"I need him."

Anakin watched as Mace's face contorted as he thought about what to do. Then, his arm started to move.

"Please don't..."

Anakin watched as Mace swung his blade.

"NO!"

The next thing Anakin knew his lightsaber was activated and he had cut through Mace's sword arm.

"Aarrgh!" Mace screamed in agony as his hand, with the lightsaber still attached to it, feel away. Palpatine smiled and then another burst of Force Lightning shot out, hitting Mace with full power. Anakin could only watch in horror as Palpatine threw Mace out the window and to his death. Anakin switched off his lightsaber as fell into the chair behind him.

"What have I done?"

"You're fullfiling your prohecy Anakin. Become my apprentice Anakin. Learn to use the Dark Side of the Force."

"I...will do whatever you ask."

_'Until I discover how to save Padmé. Then, my master, I will kill you and take your place.'_

"Good."

"Just help me save Padmé's life. I can't live without her."

"To cheat death is a power only one has achieved. But, if we work together, I am sure we can discover his secrets."

"I pledge myself to your teachings."

"Good...good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader."

"Thank you, my master."

"Rise."

**Later on**

"Because the Council does not trust you, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of their plot. When they learn what has transpired here, they will kill us, starting with all the Senators."

"I agree. The Council's next move will be against the Senate."

_'I agree with you know master. But just wait until I know Padmé is safe.'_

"Every single Jedi, including your friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic."

"I understand master."

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are ruthless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader. Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough with the Dark Side to save Padmé."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?"

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you have killed all the Jedi in the temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy...and...we shall have peace.

**Later On**

Anakin walked into the Council Chambers. As the doors hissed shut behind him, he noticed a small apprentice, no older than six years old, and he wasn't alone.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?"

_'Is this what it has all come down to? I have to kill younglings to save the woman I love and the unborn child she carries? I am so sorry young padawan, but I must do what I have to do, for my wife and child.'_

Anakin activated his lightsaber as a single tear fell down his face.

_'Master Jinn, Obi-Wan, please forgive me for what I am about to do. I hope you understand.'_

Anakin raised his lightsaber as the small padawan activated his lightsaber.

_"Anakin, you still have time to turn back. You can still do the right thing. Remember padawan, the Force is too strong to be used for anything other than good."_

However, Anakin had done attacked and was now so far down the Dark Side that he could not hear Qui-Gon's words.

**Later On**

"Stop. Stop now, come back. I love you."

Anakin listened as his wife pleaded with him to come with her. He looked up as he thought and saw the one person he least expected and did not want to see; Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Liar!"

_'I can't believe Padmé would betray me like this. It isn't possible. But she is now a traitor, and all traitors must be dealt with in the same way. Padmé, I loved you. I loved you.'_

Anakin watched as Padmé looked btween Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"No!"

"You are with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

_'You won't kill me Padmé. I'll kill you first.'_

_Vader, she did not know he would come. _

_'Shut it Skywalker. I tried to save Padmé's life, but she chose to betray me, so I will punish her.'_

_Vader, don''t...!_

Anakin reached out with the Force and chocked her.

"Let her go Anakin...let her go."

_Vader, you don't want to kill her._

Anakin released Padmé and she fell to the ground, where she did not move again.

_'Obi-Wan turned Padmé against her. It's his fault I hurt her.'_

_No it isn't. It's your fault. You chose to join Sidious._

"You turned her against me!"

"You have done that yourself."

"You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."

Anakin dropped his cloak and started to circle Obi-Wan, who likewise followed suit.

"You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now...until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

_He's right Vader, and you know it. Vader, it's not too late for us to go back. We can still defeat Sidious._

_'I said shut it Skywalker. I no longer fear the Dark Side, I _am_ the Dark Side.'_

_No, we're not._

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi.I do not fear the Dark Side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justic, and security to my new Empire."

"Your new Empire?"

"Don't make me kill you."

_Listen to you Vader. You just threatened the one man who has been like your father. A man who would die for you. He knows about you and Padmé. He could help you. It's not too late Anakin._

"Anakin, myalliegence is to the Republic, to Democracy!"

"If you are not with me, then you are against me."

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must."

As Anakin listened to Obi-Wan, he heard the _snap-hiss_ of a lightsaber being ignited.

"You will try."

_'Obi-Wan, I don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice. I will kill you.'_

Anakin leapt backwards, his lightsaber ready for battle, colliding with Obi-Wan's saber, and the fight was on.

Anakin pushed Obi-Wan to the edge of the landing platform, but he was able to circle around Anakin in time. As they fought, they made their way into the Separatist control room. Obi-Wan pulled back and tried to launch a Force-push, but Anakin had planned to do the same thing, so the two attacks just fought until they repeled each other. Anakin got up from where he had landed and force jumped over to the other side of the room where Obi-Wan was just getting up. Anakin swung his lightsaber, missing Obi-Wan completly and destroying the heat sheilds. Niether combatant noticed as the alarms started to wail in alarm. Obi-Wan caused Anakin to open the door and they backed out onto the wings.

_'You're good Obi-Wan, but you're getting old. I will defeat you master, and then I will rule the galaxy.'_

Anakin and Obi-Wan were forced to seperate as a blast of lava spilled onto the neck and lava showered everywhere. Then, the neck gave way and fell into the lava river below. Anakin was not going to give in though. As he and Obi-Wan climbed higher, they continued their fight. Then Obi-Wan jumped out and caught a chord swing wildly from side to side.

_'You're not going to get away that easy Obi-Wan. You can't beat me.'_

Anakin watched as a chord swung his way. He caught it and swung out, swinging past Obi-Wan and clashing sabers with him in the process. Then, Anakin noticed they were about to plung over a large lavafall. He then watched in anger as Obi-Wan jumped away to a droid platform in the river, to safety.

_'NO! I will not be defeated that easily. I will kill Kenobi, no matter what else happens!'_

Anakin started to run and jumped just as the structure fell over the lavafall, and he landed on a droid collecting the lava for metal works.

Anakin caught up to Obi-Wan and the fight began all over again. Finally, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan took a deep breath, released it, and brought his lightsaber into an en guard position.

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you."

_Obi-Wan, you have not failed. I have failed. I was not strong enough to keep from the Dark Side. Now, I must share this room with Vader._

_'Ahhh...shut your mouth you weak-minded Jedi scum.'_

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"

"Well, then you are lost!"

"This is the end for you my master."

Anakin force lept over Obi-Wan, landed on the edge of the platform, caught his balance, and the battle started yet again. Then, Obi-Wan lept onto the edge of the bank on the side of the river of lava.

"It's over Anakin; I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power."

_Vader, don't try it. He'll kill you_..._us_!"

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan said with concern and worry etched into every word that came out of his mouth.

However, Anakin force-jumped over Ob-Wan, attempting to gain the high ground above Obi-Wan.

The next thing Anakin knew was the pain that came with Obi-Wan's lightsaber cutting off Anakin's biological hand and both of his legs. Anakin fell to the ground and rolled dangerously close to the river of lava.

_'The pain, it hurts! I can't stand it! Someone help me! Obi-Wan, please help me! I'll return to the Light Side, just help me!'_

_What did I tell you Vader. I told you this would happen, and I was right._

"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan walked over and picked Anakin's lightsaber up, examining it very closly.

_'Obi-Wan, you are so stupid. The Light Side has been blocking out the Dark Side for so long. In order for the Force to be brought back into balance, the Dark Side must get stronger. You don't want to help, then...'_

"I hate you!"

"You were my brother Anakin, I loved you."

Anakin then caught fire. He screamed in agony as his body was burned by the super hot flames. All he wanted to do was die.

_'Please let this end fast. I want it to all be over. Just end it now Obi-Wan.'_

However, Obi-Wan just turned and walked off as Anakin continued to burn.

_'That's okay Obi-Wan. Walk off from me when I need you. I will live through this. And I will hunt you down wherever you are and kill you. I will not die here.'_

_Vader, I cannot help you anymore. You may have won this battle, and I may have to go into hiding in the very depths of your mind, but be warned: one day I will return, and you will be vanquished forever. So don't get used to your new control, because I will return._

**How did you like it? Please send me your reviews. Thank you.**


End file.
